sin titulo hasta q se m ocurra
by soleanna
Summary: el Rey del Reino de Ren esta desaparecido,algo extraño esta pasando en los doce reinos. parejas diversas y pesimo summary :D-romance,comedia,aventura,accion y mucho delirio xD actualizado!
1. Chapter 1:prologo

**hola!queridos y crueles lectores :3**

**a pedido del publico hare mas fic´s de los 12 reinos! eso si denme tiempo :3**

**disclaimer: los personajes,ni la historia son mios...y blablabla xD**

**pd: diganme que parejas quieren ver? solo para tener una idea **

**"el que deja review...recibira capitulos"**

**xD**

Capitulo 1:prologo.

"_Por mas puro que sea un corazon, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se corrompa"_

Nadie sabia que tan ciertas eran estas palabras, y nadie sabia que es lo que estaba pasando en el Reino de Ren …Durante un tiempo su rey se dio por desaparecido, su Saiho, Renrin lo busco con desesperación. ¿Adonde se había ido el Rey?, simplemente desapareció…

--

Reino de Kei

Por Bendición del Cielo Kei estaba prosperando velozmente, gracias a su reina se volvió un lugar glorioso y muy visitado, el comercio revivió, y ya no acechaban los monstruos.

Lo único malo…eran las constantes escapadas de la Reina, en cierta forma era gracioso ver a un Keiki preocupado y ala vez enojado buscándola por todas partes.

¿Adonde rayos se metía Youko?, pues…como toda chica de su edad era obvio que le agobiaba tener toda la "tensión" de gobernar un Reino y que mejor forma de relajarse que pasear y respirar aire fresco.

Así una muy Despreocupada Youko gozaba caminar felizmente con unas "bolsas" a cuestas (después de todo es una chica xD) silbando una linda canción.

-Kei-ou!- escucho que la llamaban por las espaldas, reconoció esa voz con cara de desgano.

-ah…buenos Días Keiki….-saludo un poco nerviosa.

-Kei-ou!, ¡no es correcto que la reina tome este tipo de aptitudes! si va a salir avise! recuerde que debe ser acompañada por alguien!! ¿Que tal si la secuestran?, ¡¿DONDE ESTA SU SENTIDO COMUN?!-mientras mas se enojaba keiki mas se acercaba para echarle a la cara su conducta a youko,asi que no fue sorpresa que quedara a escasos milímetros de ella, casi casi…se podía decir que podía sentir su respiración.

-por favor…tranquilízate Keiki…-trago saliva- volveré enseguida al palacio pero… ¿puedes alejarte un poco?...toda la gente nos esta mirando n-nUu

Al escuchar esto keiki se aparto velozmente, su rostro adquirió un leve rubor rosado pero su color aumento cuando escucho los comentarios de la gente.

(Viejo 1 a viejo2)-jejejeh… ¿viste que linda pareja hacen esos 2?

(viejo2 a viejo1)-me recuerdan a mi en mis años de juventud…ah que levante tenia a esa edad.

Unos niños de por ahí comentaban lo lindo que debe ser estar enamorado, y varias señoras decían lo bella que era ella y lo guapo que era el.

-ah…keiki regresemos al palacio-ordeno youko.

-si, kei-ou -keiki prefería ignorar aquellos comentarios claro q sus mejillas no decían lo mismo.

De pronto…

-KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- ¿gritos?, youko se apresuro a ver de donde venían seguida por su saiho, podia escuchar unos fuertes alaridos, ¿una pelea?

Por las dudas…desenvaino su espada, por suerte llego rápido a la escena solo para ver volar a varias personas

-¡las están atacando!, ¡¿pero quien?!

-¡¡Kei-ou Cuidado!!-la alerto su kirin de un ataque enemigo, un zarpazo mas precisamente, dicho ataque provenía de una bestia, similar a un tigre. Pero Youko es muy hábil con la espada no tiene de que preocuparse.

Keiki se disponía a ayudarla invocando a sus Shireis, pero su reina lo detuvo

-¡déjamelo a mi, keiki!-youko comenzó a pelear contra la bestia, lanzando espadazos muy certeros, el enemigo era feroz y muy fuerte, tenia una gran resistencia, incluso sorpresivamente logro rasguñar a la joven que gimió entre dientes.

-¡¡KEI-OU!!-grito keiki

Youko aterrizo de pie, y se dispuso a atacar a su oponente nuevamente esta vez logro enterarle la espada en la espina y con su fuerzo lo corto por la mitad, nunca hay que subestimar a un rey.

….y mucho menos a la reina de Kei.

El kirin se acerco hasta youko.

-¿se encuentra bien su alteza?-le pregunto preocupado.

-si…gracias keiki. Pero…-observo a la bestia que yacía muerta en el suelo- se supone que no habrían mas bestias en Kei…

-así debía ser kei-ou, esto es muy extraño.

-keiki, volvamos al palacio…-ordeno nuevamente sekishi.

-si, su alteza.

Youko observo nuevamente a la bestia mientras se disponía a marcharse.

-…esto no…-cayo de repente y continuo su camino.

"…_esto no…esta bien…"_

**continuara**

**salu2 y se cuidan :3 **

**tomatazos??regalos??aplausos??**


	2. Chapter 2:el Reino de Ren

**HOLA!!perdon por la demora n-nUu ,tenia trimestrales y muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos quilombos, lo lamento de verdad :(,pero ya saben como es la cosa 3 **

**continuaremos con los capitulos cortos, pero recuerden decirme q parejas les gustan,ok? **

**"el que deja Review...recibira capitulos" xD **

Capitulo 2:El reino de Ren

-quiero ver a Ren-ou…-dijo una triste Dama de largos cabellos dorados y una triste mirada zafiro,era realmente muy hermosa, y evidentemente era un Kirin-¿Dónde estara…Ren-ou?-se pregunto melancolica.

-Renrin-la llamo un joven-¿todavía estas preocupada?

-eso es muy obvio…nose donde esta mi rey.

-ya veras que pronto aparecerá, muchas personas lo están buscando-comento intentando animarla

-eso espero…

Reino de Kei :

Youko se encontraba tomando el te con su gran amigo (guiño guiño x3) Rakushun

-¿con que el rey del Reino de Ren esta desaparecido?-pregunto youko

-así es su majestad.-le contesto Rakushun

-hum…me pregunto si estara pasando algo en el reino de Ren?

-pues vera…escuche que antes de su desaparición Ren-ou había actuado extraño y tenia disputas con muchos de sus consejeros reales.

-¿acaso esto será algo mayor?

-posiblemente,la verdad todo es muy confuso.

-además no creo que dejarían que ese tipo de cosas salieran a la luz

-los reinos son muy reservados entre si.

-…sabes Rakushun…

-si,youko?

-los otros días apareció un monstruo en la capital

-si me entere de ello

-pero se supone que Kei ya tiene una Reina…entonces como es posible que venga un monstruo?

-la verdad ni yo lo se.

-eso me inquieta mucho.

-youko…

El roedor se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hasta Kei-ou, tomo su mano y la miro fijamente

-sin importar lo que sea que esta sucediendo, yo confió plenamente en tu capacidad para sobrellevar cualquier situación.

-Rakushun…gracias- de repente sekishi abrazo impulsivamente con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo y este limito a sonrojarse.

De pronto entro una de las sirvientas a traerles unos pastelillos pero observo la escena se dio la media vuelta y así como entro, salio ;D

Luego la misma señora se dedico a chusmearle a todo el palacio y claro que la noticia le llego a cierto Kirin que en cuanto se entero fue corriendo a regañar a su Reina pero cuando llego los encontró muy tranquilos charlando, estos lo miraron confuso, así que Keiki supuso que solo fue un rumor.

-Ren-ou… quiero verle…Ren-ou…-se lamentaba nuevamente una Renrin.

El joven de antes suspiro.

"_querido hermano…¿Dónde estas?,Renrin esta muy preocupada,no creo que soporte mucho esto"-pensó_

-Oh,es un gusto verte Doryon

El mencionado se volteo para encontrarse con uno de los consejeros reales

-Watanuki…el gusto es mió de verlo-saludo cordialmente

-Renrin sigue en ese estado?

-Si,lo lamento por ella, yo también estoy muy preocupado por mi hermano, sin embargo,Renrin lo sufre mucho mas.

-después de todo es su Rey.

-Es algo mas que eso- susurro Doryon por lo bajo.

-Eh?

-n-no..Nada! n-nUu

De pronto se escucharon cornetas y se oyó la noticia de que habían encontrado a Ren-ou ,Renrin se apresuro alegremente a recibirlo ,seguida de Doryon, La kirin corrió con todo lo que podía hasta llegar a la sala principal y..AHI ESTABA!!Se encontraba de espaldas pero…ERA REN-OU!

-Ren-ou!-lo llamo llena de dicha.

Ren-ou solo se volteo y la miro fijamente, era un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color grisáceo, de tez blanca y bien cuidada.

Le Sonrió finamente a su Tai-ou

-Renrin,me alegro de verte.-contesto finalmente.

-Alteza!-Renrin fue directo a abrazarlo.

-Hermano!-Doryon también se alegro de verlo de nuevo.

Watanuki observo la tierna escena y miro a su rey por un segundo,luego bajo la mirada pensante.

**continuara**

**espero q les haya gustado 3 **

**los kiere **

**Soleanna **


	3. Chapter 3:Hokuto

**HOLA!! **

**bueno perdon por la demora xD **

**pero este fic se hace desear...o simplemente es x vagancia de la autora xD**

**las cosas se van poniendo interezantes de ahora en mas xD,en recompensacion por su larga espera este capitulo es mas largo que los otros espero que los proximos sean incluso mas largo.**

**bueno primero respondere algunos reviews de lectores sin cuenta -los q tienen cuenta en FF,les respondere x la misma-**

**rosemary:**y que lo digas!,siempre son muy formales y si el devinir romantico apenas y se insinua xD,gracias x tu apoyo,prometo darte mas romance xD

**M:** supongo que un kirin si puede enamorarse,vaya uno a saber xD pero para nuestra diversion...xD,aca tenes la conti!

**Diosa Iris:**como leeras no hay mucho de esa pareja en este capitulo,mas adelante se vera mas xD

**bueno eso es todo,agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga : diosa Iris **

**los 12 reinos no m pertenecen y mejor q no m pertenescan xq si no haria mil cosas re-locas,aruinando la magia xD**

Capitulo 3:

¿Qué clase de persona desaparece sin dejar rastro y vuelve como si nada?,Ren-o se había perdido y ahora aparecía sin decir nada, no parecía recordar donde había estado por esto mismo las personas pensaban que había caído en Hōrai,si bien para la población era mas importante que su rey hubiera vuelto sano y salvo gracias al cielo, para algunos resultaba no muy creíble, aun así todo continuo normal hasta que una mañana ren-o presento una orden singular.

-¿Ampliar el territorio?-pregunto el jefe de asuntos internos ( a la mierda…OO)

-así es, quiero que Ren tenga mas poder, y nada mejor que ampliar nuestro territorio

-pero Ren-o,no podemos hacer eso…es decir, no poseemos mas, nuestro reino es el mas productivo en agricultura y no es preciso mas poder-contesto el jefe de economía

-oh,no lo entiende acaso?,el territorio significa mas poder y yo…quiero lo mejor para el reino de Ren,¿dicen q no podemos tener mas poder?,claro que podemos!

-¿Cómo,ren-o?

-simplemente…conquistando otros reinos y obtener control sobre estos

Tal respuesta alarmo a más de uno, en especial a Watanuki

-PERO REY ESTA DICIENDO QUE DEBERIAMOS SUMIR EL REINO EN EL CAOS DE UNA GUERRA??

-no exageres,nosotros tenemos el mayor poder militar, será sencillo

-pero la cuestión no pasa por eso, abra muchos muer--

-sin sacrificios no hay triunfó! yo soy el rey de ren y ustedes harán lo que yo ordene! ir CONTRA MI ES IR CONTRA EL REINO DE REN!Callense y no cuestionen!!

Silencio

-si eso es lo que el rey desea…por mas que pese…

-se debe cumplir-termino de decir ren-o

En una esquina del salón Renrin miro horrorizada a ren-o ¿era posible que haya dicho eso?,alguien tan amable como el…quiere una guerra?,Renrin sabia perfectamente que cuando su rey dictaba una orden iba en serio y decidió ir a buscar a la única persona capaz de razonar con el, Doryon.

Reino de Kei

-Keiki,enserio no entiendo que es eso de la ceremonia de Hysoi-sai,vuelvelo a explicar mas claro

El kirin suspiro resignado-su alteza,hysoi-sai es una tierra sagrada en donde hay un gran palacio, se encuentra hundida en el mar y emerge ala superficie cada 100 años para el inicio de la primavera.

-aha,entiendo y la ceremonia…?

-bien, pues escuche, cuando eso ocurre los reyes de todos los reinos deben ir y dejar una ofrenda allí, cuando se realiza esto el reino será fértil y prospero por 100 años (siempre y cuando tenga todavía al rey q dio la ofrenda),luego el ciclo se repite.

-mejor,ya te entiendo keiki,y dime,¿Qué clase de ofrenda se tiene que dar?

-una flor

-¿una flor?

-si, pero no una flor cualquiera, una flor de nombre hokuto-o, crece solamente en tierra de bestias y demonios

-entonces, deberé ir en busca de una yo misma o debo enviar a alguien a por ella?

-no, tiene que ir usted personalmente,sino hysoi-sai no aceptara la flor.

-hum,ya veo, pero ¿puedes acompañarme keiki?

-¿yo, alteza?

-si,la verdad me sentiría menos nerviosa a tu lado

Un ligero rubor se apodero de las mejillas del kirin pero rápidamente keiki recupero compostura

-lamento decirle que no esta permitido que el kirin entre con usted en la tierra de las bestias y demonios, en esta ocasión.

-oh,esta bien…-youko se deprimió un poco

-pero…puedo acompañarla hasta la entrada y esperar su regreso

Kei-o se alegro de escuchar esto

-si! Me alegraría eso!-le sonrío calidamente

Cuando youko sonreía como ahora se veía realmente hermosa, el kirin no había notado sino hasta ahora que su reina era la más bella de todas

-…-no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente

-keiki?

-…-su atrayentes ojos color esmeralda

-keiki?

-…-su cabello color fuego

-keiki?

-…-sus finas facciones

-Hem…keiki?

-…-y como poder apartar la vista de esos labios tan …

-Keiki!-el nombrado volvió a la realidad

-eh??Eh…perdón alteza, m decía algo?

-…estas raro últimamente keiki ,¿Qué te anda pasando?

-n..Nada, solo me distraje un poco, eso es todo nnUu-contesto nervioso

Yoko lo miro con curiosidad y preocupación, ¿Qué le anda pasando a su kirin?

-Entonces, da la orden de que preparen todo para el viaje.ire en busca de la flor hokuto y asegurare el bienestar del reino de kei

-como ordene Alteza

Vestida con sus ropas dignas de viaje (ósea look de chico de montaña xDUu), youko partió hacia el bosque Aku-Kai famoso por la cantidad de demonios que lo habitan, ha sido cuna de muchos cuentos y leyendas, Kei-ou llego temprano a aquel lugar acompañada por su kirin, no esperaba encontrarse con ciertas personas…

-En-ou… ¿también vino por una flor hokuto-o?-pregunto youko sorprendida

-que gusto verte Kei-ou, asi es este es el mejor lugar para encontrar una-dijo con su típica sonrisa de galán (A)-veo que Keiki vino contigo-

-si quería q m acompañara. ¿Rokuta no vino con usted?

-si vino conmigo pero no permanece a mi lado como tu kirin-comento con cierta picardía (ustedes entienden xq x/D), keiki miro para otro lado ignorando aquellas palabras, youko solo río por lo bajo.

-bueno entonces vamos juntos-propuso En-ou pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de youko, como si fueran una pareja, la reina de kei solo se limito a asentir avergonzada-keiki puedes ir con rokuta, esta en la pequeña posada del pueblo que esta cuesta abajo y de paso dile de mi parte que no se coma todo porque volveremos pronto si la voluntad del cielo lo permite-dicho esto soltó a youko y se encamino hacia el bosque.

-apresúrate Kei-ou-le llamo

-nos vemos keiki no me tardare mucho-se despidió para luego alcanzar a En-ou

-tenga cuidado alteza

La chica se volteo su rostro para verle-lo tendré, no te preocupes-aseguro desapareciendo se su vista.

Shoryuu tenía mas experiencia en estas cuestiones por eso mismo tomo el lugar del guía (se creía más líder que guía, pero bueno n-ñ).

-es mejor mantenernos lejos de los rios, normalmente los monstruos aparecen por esas zonas-dijo En-ou cortando algunas hierbas que le impedían el camino con su gran espada.

-que mal, es mejor ubicarse siguiendo el Río

-lo se, tendremos que confiar en nuestro instinto de supervivencia-afirmo con total fe-veamos…

Había una especie de gruta dividida en dos caminos, tendrían que elegir

-vamos por la izquierda Kei-ou

-no tengo un buen presentimiento de aquel camino, mejor tomemos el que esta ala derecha

-pero ese se ve menos seguro, obviamente el izquierdo es mas conveniente

-el izquierdo esta demasiado oscuro, amenos que veas en la oscuridad seria muy entupido ir por allí

En-ou frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que lo contradigan y ¡menos darle la razón a Kei-ou!

-izquierda

-¡En-ou!

-izquierda y se acabo

-me niego a ir por allí- sekishi se cruzo de brazos molesta, no tenia ni la menor intención de obedecer al cabezadura de En-ou

-bien...-dijo el rey de En, y de improviso desenfudio su espada por un momento Youko se asusto, ¿Qué pensaba hacer En-ou?, por las dudas acerco su mano a su espada…solo por las dudas pero inesperadamente En-ou solo le sonrío descaradamente y se acerco al camino derecho, clavó su espada entre unas rocas que se encontraban encima del camino y las movió de tal forma que estas generaron un derrumbe cubriendo la entrada de la gruta.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡¿Estas loco?!No vamos a poder tomar ese camino ahora!

-esa era la idea, ahora solo nos queda el camino izquierdo

Youko lo miro impresionada…y fastidiada, ¿Qué modo de actuar era aquel?, ¡hombres! ¡No les gusta perder en nada!, ¡ellos y su maldito orgullo!

De nada le servia molestarse, decidió callar pero le dedico una mirada molesta al rey de En, este solo embozo esa clásica sonrisa descarada suya, retomaron la odisea (bueh...xD) en busca del escarabajo dorad-- perdón, de la flor hokuto-o n-ñ

En la dichosa gruta encontraron todo menos la dichosa flor, todo lo que se puedan imaginar estaba alli, Youko no dejo de reprocharle las cosas a En-ou quien se limito a intentar convencerla que el otro camino era mucho peor pero Youko no es ninguna tonta y por supuesto que no lo logro, abran estado 3 o 4 horas caminando por la gruta enfrentando monstruos menores hasta que por fin encontraron la salida.

-¡¡Luz!!,¡por fin bella luz!-grito En-ou muy feliz

-no exageres,tampoco estaba tan oscuro, gracias al Hekisojō pudimos ver-dijo mientras sostenía la joya.

En-ou suspiro y se acerco nuevamente a la reina de kei

-Vamos, deberías ser mas relajada,eres joven…-la tomo de hombros, mirándola detenidamente

-y tu deberías sentar cabeza, más con tu edad…-no aparto su vista del rostro de Shoryuu

(…Cri,Cri…duelo de miradas xD),hasta que el mismo se separo de ella

-Que cruel, no estoy viejo…los años los tengo pero mi apariencia es la de un hombre en su flor de la juventud

-esta bien, lo que digas.-contesto indiferente a la charla

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que por fin un de los dos hablo formulando la pregunta que todos nos preguntamos a estas alturas

-¿desde cuando nos tuteamos?

Youko si presto atención a aquella pregunta,la verdad esque no lo había notado.

-No se,sera el ambiente supongo, es diferente estar en un bosque todo sucios, cansados y sin protocolo a estar en una guerra o en una reunión entre reinos

-Jeh,tienes razón a decir verdad me gusta mas este ambiente

-a mi también, es mas liberal, no crees?

-exacto,como dijiste sin entupidos protocolos ni nada parecido

-pero no perdamos el respeto,¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo siempre y cuando no te desquicies como hace rato

-mientras no pongas tu orgullo ante todo

Ambos se echaron a reir,la verdad nunca habían tenido una charla así, Sin formalidades de por medio.

-has mejorado Youko,tu habilidad con la espada esta mas pulida

-pues claro, como reina de Kei tengo que mejorar en todos mis aspectos

-debo de suponer que keiki es muy perfeccionista en esos ámbitos

-la verdad que si, pero el solo quiere el bien para el reino.-aseguro-por eso yo debo mejorar como reina

-me alegra escuchar que tengas tan en claro tus ideas, vas por el buen camino

-gracias.

Sorpresivamente un fuerte ruido les llamo la atención, entre las malezas del inmenso bosque surgieron 3 bestias de aspecto casi calaverico,los 2 reyes no dudaron ni un minuto en prepararse para atacar.las bestias se lanzaron contra ellos con toda su violencia,ambos reyes eran muy hábiles con la espada pero la piel de esas criaturas era muy dura casi inpernetrable,de pronto una golpeo con fiereza a youko lanzándola contra unas rocas.

-¡Youko!-grito Shoryuu forcejeando con otra de las bestias por lo tanto no podía ayudarle.

-ngh…-gimió la peliroja,tuvo que recuperarse rápido ya que la bestia se lanzo sobre ella, aprovecho la situación para hundirle a espada en el ojo y traspasar así su cabeza, requirió mucha fuerza pero lo logro.la bestia cayo muerta sobre ella, no podía moverse-¡Shoryuu,atraviezale la cabeza!

El tomo en cuenta su consejo, aparto a la bestia con un espadazo y salto para incrustarle con fiereza la espada en la cabeza (uy! una rima xD),había ganado pero no contaba que la bestia restante lo atacaría por detrás hiriéndole la espalda co un garrazo.

-¡¡Shoryuu!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, no podía hacer nada.

En-ou estaba herido, intento pararse pero no lo lograría a tiempo la criatura la iba a matar antes atravesándolo con sus garras filosas, él solo pudo maldecir.

La criatura se aproximo dispuesto a matarlo, no dudo y le ataco con brutalidad sin embargo se detuvo en seco…sin respuesta alguna, cayo muerta victima de una espada enterrada en su nuca.alguien había salvado la vida del rey de En,esa persona era…

-¡Tu…!-exclamo Shoryuu sorprendido.

**continuara.**

**chan!x/D**

**reviews?insultos?amenazas de muerte? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota:

Hola! Lamento no haber subido mas capitulos, pero he estado realmente ocupada con la universidad y…ya no tengo vida!!!!!xD

Prometo subir en cuanto me desocupe un poco un nuevo capitulo^^ no se preocupen que yo soy de las que terminan lo que comienzan!!!!


End file.
